


Certain Truths

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: There are certain truths to the world. Here are some.





	Certain Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rest_is_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rest_is_silence/gifts).



There were certain truths to the world. 

The sky is blue. The ocean can be calm and peaceful or harsh and rough. Children should not be beaten to an inch of their lives.

These truths were carved into the world and these truths should not be messed with.

When children called for help they should not be ignored. They should be answered and be given help. _(All four had called and messaged Takeru and Hikari before leaving their world and informing them on what was happening. Phone calls went unanswered and messages were ignored. Daisuke learned later that  the calls for help had been blocked from their enemy. The hurt came when he discovered that they had never realized that they, their friends and teammates, were missing and possibly dead.)_

A certain truth was that children should not be fighting in wars. Wars should be left to the adults and children should be left at home to grow ( _Daisuke and his three friends stood at the top of a hill, the hot desert sun bathing them in its warmth. Their digimon, fully evolved, stood in front of them in all of their glory. Their_ _opponent stood opposite to them. He was strong but Daisuke knew that they were stronger. He believed in each one of them and knew that they would win. They would return to their parents and hide the inevitable injuries they would get and continue with their lives.)._

Children should not be left in a place where they could die in hours, days if they were lucky ( _Daisuke woke up half buried underneath sand and his mouth tasting like a scorpion had made it his home. Blood was dripping down his forehead and his digivice had been dropped about three feet beside him. He spent hours trying to find his friends and his precious partner and failing. He spent hours getting out of the desert. He had no water, no food, and no company. The next nightmare he had was of the hot sun, a dry mouth, and blood slipping through his fingers.)._

Innocents should not be brought into battle. They should not be tricked into fighting ones that were once their friends _(Before Daisuke found any of his friends he found a group of Betamon. They were just chatting at the edge of a lake and Daisuke, still limping from that battle and knowing that Betamon were generally peaceful, walked to them and begged that they help him. The injuries he got from that encounter blended in with his previous one. The worst thing was one of Betamon's statements ringing in his mind, "Go away! Gennai said we should defend ourselves against all humans, even you, so-call chosen children! Go away or we'll really hurt you!")._

The ocean should not be both calm and harsh. It should not be peaceful and violent ( _Ken, looking at him with a blank stare and bloodshot eyes, and trying to explain what it was like to be tapped in the dark ocean. How every minute was a trial to not go insane or, worse, turn back into that evil Kaiser. He told him that he heard voices each and every day even if he covered his ears. He told him that he fought when those monsters trapped him in that terrible place but, he was too weak from the battle with Alphamon. He tried to get out and find them but he didn't know how, he said. Daisuke didn't know what to say so he just grabbed his friend's arms and brought him closer into a hug. Ken clung to him, like Daiuske was the last source of warmth in the entire world.)_.

Children should not flinch back from their friends because they feared for their lives each day under threat of beatings ( _Miyako and Iori were clinging to each other, backed into the corner of their small cell. They looked at Daisuke like they weren't sure he really existed. When Daisuke finally coaxed them into the lighted corridor he couldn't see the real colour of their skin underneath the purple, black, and yellow bruises. It took hours to get them out of that stupid prison and when he finally got them into the sun and got them some food in their hands, Iori cried and something in Miyako's eyes that had disappeared came back.)._

People should not be trapped in a cage no matter the size of said cage ( _Daisuke had stood in front of one of those T.V.s for over an hour trying to open a gate. Ken sat against a tree and typed messages to their friends only to get no_ _replies. Miyako and Iori were slowly picking through their meagre rations. Daisuke never felt so useless in his life.)._

The mind is sacred. It shouldn't be messed with. ( _They had huddled together as the clock in the sky counted down to zero. Afterwards the they had walked on to see the same group of Betamon that Daisuke had met up before. Daisuke had flinched away, Miyako grabbed Iori and got ready to run, and in a change of pace, Ken stepped forward to take any blows that might come their way. The Betamon didn't remember Daisuke and had no idea what they even were. They offered to show them berries and leaves that would heal their injuries. They took them up on it but Daisuke trembled when they touched them. Ken asked him later if he thought if the reason the others hadn't come to save them was because the resets took their memories too. Daisuke latched onto that idea. They couldn't have forgotten them on purpose. They couldn't have.)._

 People should not have to believe all strangers want to hurt them ( _The four had made their way to the village of beginnings and had been met by Elecmon. Daisuke had stood in front of his friends as a_ _shield but it turned out to be unnecessary. Elecmon was surprisingly nice. Having never met Elecmon, all they had were the original team's stories of him, they were expecting a Digimon ready to kill to protect his "Babies". It seems that he didn't just have a soft spot for baby Digimon but for children in general. The Betamon may have helped them with their injuries but they had run out of rations, Miyako and Iori were still covered with bruises, Daisuke was still limping, and Ken's skin was paler than normal. Elecmon made a balm out of leaves and berries to run over their bruises and some medicine that would help Daisuke's leg. He brought fish from the nearby river and had them eat as much as they could. Daisuke couldn't remember the last time his friends were so happy.)._

Places for children to grow and live should not be attacked. ( _Elecmon heard about the attack hours before it happened. He had the four of them running to each egg and_ _attaching a sticker to them. They watched in awe when the eggs turned to data and went into the sky. They aren't gone, he assured them. Just transferred to a safe place that only I know about. They won't hatch until they're taken out of that place but they'll be safe. They must've saved hundreds of thousands of eggs but it wasn't enough. When the fire and death came, it took so many of Elecmon's babies. He screamed at them to run while he protected the rest. Daisuke grabbed Iori's hand and ran, the others right beside him. He didn't take his other friend's hands because he held a white egg with blue swirls in the hand that wasn't holding Iori's. The others also clutched their own partners to their chests as they ran.)_

Loved ones should not forget people that they love. ( _Daisuke held Chibomon in his lap and tried to find the words that would explain who he was. He looked into his partner's eyes and remembered how they first met. He had been so stupid back then, so **naive** and willing to fight the good fight, but Veemon had loved his regardless. The partner he held now didn't have the same memories as before. He didn't have the same memories of being trapped beneath the digiegg of courage, or fighting the Digimon Kaiser, or befriending Wormmon and Ken, but he still looked at him with truth and love. He was still loved him even after Daisuke led him in a battle that killed him and had his memories erased. He didn't even know who he was but he still looked at him with love  when he was hatched. Daisuke ended up in tears and Chibomon cuddled into his chest in an attempt to comfort him. Daisuke didn't end up telling him the truth that night but the morning afterwards. Chibomon looked at him and asked to tell him of their adventures. Daisuke loved more at that moment than he ever did for believing him.)_

Children should not be unable to sleep because of night terrors. ( _The eight of them huddled together, four awake and four sleeping. Iori was leaning against Ken and the two of them were having a whispered conservation. Daisuke and Miyako were resting their heads against each other, saying nothing. Their Digimon were sleeping in their laps. Every time Daisuke closed his eyes he saw a red sky, blood slipping through his fingers, Veemon bursting into data, and his friends being flung_ _through the air. Miyako had woken up crying, Iori had woken with a scream, and Daisuke doubted Ken ever feel asleep in the first place. Pururumon woke up and offered to keep watch for them. They declined but the other Digimon woke up and insisted that their partners get some sleep and they'll keep watch. Daisuke tried to keep his eyes open but the feeling of safety that someone watching for danger while he slept, even if they were only babies, was so nice that he didn't even remember falling asleep.)_

No one should have to starve because of limited food supplies  _(They were starving. They couldn't find enough food for one of them, let alone eight. Daisuke carefully counted out the amount of food they had left and divided it eight ways. While he handed it out, he caught Iori staring at his D-Terminal. He couldn't blame him when he did the exact same thing every day. They were all waiting for a rescue. Even if the others had their memories erased from the reset, that didn't mean they were alone. They must've still had their digivices, and maybe it wasn't that they had their memories erased at all but they just weren't able to contact them. Maybe they were fighting a battle of their own and couldn't come rescue them. It would be okay though. Daisuke would spilt up their food, pretend his stomach wasn't growling, and lead them the best he could. He would bring them home and show the original team that them had saved themselves just fine)_

Even the barest shred of hope should not be snatched out of a person's grasp.  _(Iori's screams of joy alerted Daisuke to the others. The two groups were one other sides of a river, his group refilling their water skins they got from Elecmon, and the Original's walking out of a forest. Daisuke looked up from the water and met Taichi's. He saw confusion,_ _recognition, and finally horror reflected in his mentor's gaze. Ken was right. The resets, or maybe something else, had taken their friends memories. They hadn't forgotten them on purpose.  
_

_He laughed wildly and grabbed Miyako in a hug. They were found. They were going to go home._

_Through his tears he saw Jou waving at them to keep walking. He called at them that the river narrowed not far down and they would cross there. Daisuke nodded and his team ran in the direction Jou was waving._

_Like a spark, hope grew in Daisuke's chest like a fire. But, they were in the Digital world where nothing is easy. Fires get stomped out every day._

_Water erupted from the river, blinding Daisuke. Yells were all around him and he heard Chibimon's tiny cries turn into Veemon's roars. He reached out and grasped Veemon to his stomach. Whatever that Digimon was, he knew that four rookie Digimon wouldn't be able to hurt it. Roars were all around him and he could feel someone's hand on his arm. He legs were hit out from under him and then he was falling. The screams that had filled the air were gone and all he had was Chibimon gripping his shirt while they fell._

_They landed in a wasteland, where there was nothing but rocks and dirt as far as he could see. Daisuke laughed and marvelled at the fact that they weren't dead. Yes, there was pain erupting from every pore of his body, he couldn't open his eyes more than a squint  and he felt liquid pooling around him. They were alive. But, Veemon was screaming his name. He squeezed his eyes and moaned. He could barely make out what Veemon was saying but he makes out a few broken sentences such as his name, demanding him to open his eyes, and Oh God there was blood. He tried to answer, he did, but Veemon was getting quieter and his eyelids were so much heavier.  
_

_Conscience came slowly. He would wake and drift back under. He heard voices and would be in terrible pain until he went back under. Finally Daisuke opened his eyes and kept them open. Cave walls were all around him with pictures that looked like a Caveman had once live there. He was in a crude bed with a blanket made of furs tucked over him. Veemon, who had been kneeling at his side before then, gave a scream of delight and ran out of the mouth of the cave screaming that he was awake._

_They had been found by a colony of Zurumon and their evolution line. Veemon and a Raremon had carried him to them village and he had looked after by the majority of the Adult Digimon. Veemon had been kept outside and, according to a Gotsumon that Veemon returned with, had made quite a nuisance of himself._

_Veemon casted his eyes down and whispered that he and a bunch of others went looking for the others while Daisuke slept. They couldn't find them. They must've either stayed where they were or they had been sent in another direction._

_They wouldn't be able to go looking for them for a few days. No one wanted Daisuke out of bed until he could walk without feeling dizzy. It was a miracle that there was no lasting damage but they, Veemon especially, didn't want to take any chances._

_Daisuke squeezed Veemon's hand and tried to smile at him._

_They were so **close.**_

_Tears pooled in his eyes and his hand shook. Veemon climbed on the bed and cuddled into his shoulder. Daisuke curled around him and dug his head into Veemon's neck. The two of them stayed like that for so long, Daisuke didn't know how long. The Gotsumon left and the tears he had been holding back came out. He sobbed and smacked the bed in anger. Veemon tightened his grasp on his partner and cuddled closer._

**_They were so_ ** _**close**.)_

 There were certain truths to the world. Sometimes these truths are followed and no one gets hurt. But, sometimes these truths are broken and people break under the strain.

_(Daisuke gripped his partner close and glared into space._

_Motomiya Daisuke refused to **break.** )_

 


End file.
